WHY I LOVEHATE FAMILY, FRIENDS AND WAR!
by Spidermanthinker88
Summary: America is in another civil war but where our masked vigilante heroes are at it hasn't affected them...much and they don't know it yet but the war is already right at there doorstep...can they fight off the police? the avengers? SHIELD! SUPER VILLAINS? and STILL SAVE THE DAY?
1. War With Myself

**War, there has been wars all through out history some that were just simple and bloodless like the toledo war when ohio and michigan went against each other, and some were against friends, cousins, families, brothers, fathers and sons, the american civil war some of the most bloodiest battles were fought in possibly our own back yards. then there was the persian war thousands of years ago and they took over most of greece and surrounding area but for some ridiculous reason somehow the spartans out numbered, outgunned, and out manned won the war, then there was the bloodiest wars in history that effected everyone, everywhere on each continent the two world wars that killed over 70 million people some innocent some not so much but why we have these wars is simple we were born to battle maybe for honor, maybe for respect of your family, every battle is different now there's a new going on its a second american civil war and its effecting everyone in manhattan there are armored trucks patrolling the streets twenty-four/seven and outposts everywhere, manhattan may have not been hit but our government they're ready for the attack the real problem is the people of new york ready I say there not but I am. why? because I'm spider-man and I protect and serve and when the war comes to manhattan when I see the sky light up red 'n yellow and hear the screams of civilians and the bullets whiz through the air ripping through everything it touches I won't run away i'll run toward those things and I will stand up for whats right and I will fight for what...**

"hey Pete whats with serious face man? your kinda freakin' me out man" Harry asked smiling at me from across the black limo seat. "oh its nothing I was just thinking of a manga I like its super serious you wouldn't get it" I smiled at him making him chuckle at me "you and your stupid Japanese comics I will never get how you like them" Harry said shaking his head in his right hand "oh I know a couple of anime and and manga that'd make you live off of them" I said devilishly smiling at the boy who just looked away and did a spin shiver making his hole body twitch "dude you are seriously freaky sometimes...hey it's our stop here man I'll make the driver get your bags and boxes anyways welcome to your new home anyway my dad is having a meeting with some people from brazil I think it's the what's there names...hmm oh yeah the ayala's there really nice maybe after the meeting you can meet them with me?" Harry asked but only got a response by from a shaken head "I'll take a couple of my bags get unpacked a bit and head out..." I sighed picking up my two "personnel" suitcases before being interrupted

"you're worried aren't you? don't be we have the top people on the case it'll be fine" Harry told me with a reassuring tone while we walked into the elevator makin us shoot up to the penthouse where I walked across the living room and past and probably a million dollar rug knowing them and straight down a hall and into a room and open up to suitcases showing red and blue clothes with blacks boots, two sheathes, one red bat and one blue bat which he one by one put on

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE DARK STREETS OF MANHATTAN<strong>

I look down at the people of the city and to me way up high swinging building to building, they look like ants but when i start going lower I stop on roofs and jump above alley ways rooftop to rooftop like a cat and once I hear a cry for help I strike just like a tiger...and finally hear I one right below me making jump down from the roof walk up right behind a mugger and draw my two customized bats from my back and point it at'm "OI! I think the lady might want you to give her purse back you piece of garbage!" I yelled making him try and slash a a bowie knife into my chest but I easily dodge it letting the huge knife slip from the muggers hand flying past me and into a street "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN!?" He screamed throwing a few punches easily dodging them again letting me swiftly kick him in the chest making him fly into a dumpster then I looked back at the awe struck women and tossed a purse back to her saying the usual "you should run before the cops show up" she blew a kiss and ran away into the dark then I looked down got my phone from blue jeans and called 911 letting them send an ambulance for the guy in the dumpster swung away into the dark.

**I GUESS I SHOULD START EXPLAINING WHATS HAPPENING SEE I'VE BEEN A VIGILANTE, SUPER HERO, OR WHAT SOME HORRIBLE, HITLER STACHED PEOPLE CALL ME MENACE. BUT I'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS AND WITH IN THAT TIME I'VE BEATEN A CLAY FACED RUSSIAN SPY GUY AND A GRANDPA IN A BIRD COSTUME AND A CRAP LOAD OF MUGGERS, RAPISTS, PEDOPHILES, PERVES, ETC. ETC. BUT WHY ONLY THAT MUCH ITS BECAUSE THE AVENGERS ARE TAKING OUT ALL THE SUPERHUMANED, SCIENCE GUINEA PIG, OR FREAK OF NATURE BAD GUY OUT THERE PLUS EVERY TEN MINUTES I'M BEING CHASED BY THE POLICE AND IF THE AVENGERS SEE ME THEM TOO BUT I'M LUCKY IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE OR TWO AVENGERS AT A TIME AND NOT LIKE THE HULK OR THOR IF THEY CAME AFTER ME I'D BE ROASTED STREET PASTE FOR SURE BUT HEY I'M PRETTY SURE I'M DONE WITH MY ROUNDS TONIGHT SO I'M HEADED BACK TO THE OSBORNTOWERS!**

"OI! I'M BACK ANYONE HOME?!" I yelled only getting an echo of myself back but hearing something faint a few doors down from here, pulling me into the direction I finally stopped at a tiny conference room making me eavesdrop a little "Misses Ayala I know you have your two daughters to attend to down the hall but please we still need to talk about the bulletproof vehicles!" demanded norman slamming his fist into the steel table making the holoprojection to phase a bit "Norman I know this is important to you but we just don't have the materials for a new kind of vehicle like that i'm sorry it just can't happen..." the dark skinned woman sighed while walking towards the door

"EXCUSE ME!... um sorry for intruding and such but... um you don't need to make a remodel of a bullet proof... vehicle" I gulped getting a death stare by both of them

"PETER! LEAVE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF..."

"No let the boy speak his mind he looks like he knows what he's doing" the woman smiled letting me come in and walk in front of the hologram

"well...uh I was thinking you don't need to start out on scratch but maybe instead improve what it already is I mean something new would need countless hours and years of work but if you already have a design you could just work off it improve it it takes a lot less time and it'd basically be the same thing everyone knows and loves but a bit different...all you need to do is reinforce the vehicle have more slanted edges so bullets won't penetrate that easily and instead bounce off then you somehow install some extra blast shields and it'd be perfect basically the same shaped but more angular and weird looking but i guess when it comes to shove if it works who cares if it looks wierd right?" I explained giving them a nervous smile but they just put there thinking faces on and was like that for two minutes no talking no crickets no nothing and finally misses Ayala spoke "is this man employed to you osborn?" she asked making both me and norman look at eachother and back at her

"NO! he's my son's childhood friend hes living with us for a while thats all right peter?" norman asked worriedly

"um...yeah...I would be more like harry's Jiminy cricket trying to put him on the right path" I chuckled half heartedly making the women smile and leave

"osborn he's a keeper plus you have yourself a deal but you should be thanking Jiminy cricket here for it"

**THAT WAS THEE MOST STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE! *DEVIL SPIDEY POPS OUT* "AH COME ON KID YOUR A NATURAL JUST THINK OF ALL THE LADIES YOU GET IF YOU HAD THAT COURAGE ALL THE TIME" *ANGEL SPIDEY POPS OUT* "SPIDEY DON'T DO WHAT THIS DEVIL SAYS YOU SHOULD ONLY DO IT WHEN YOU WANT TO AND NEED TO!" ANGEL SAID STICKING OUT HIS TONGUE TO DEVIL BEFORE HE THREW HIS PITHFORK AT ANGEL AND STARTED FIST FIGHT ON MY HEAD..."WHY AM I ALWAYS LIKE THIS...IT'S SO DRAINING I JUST WISH I WASN'T always at war with myself"**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE TIGER UNLEASHED! MEET AVA AYALA THE WHITE TIGER AND A NEW SUPERVILLAIN!**


	2. Old and New Friends!

**75 FOREST HILLS QUEENS, NEW YORK**

Our web slinging hero has ended up somewhere familiar, The house hes lived in for most of his life and opened up a small white door letting dust fly out from it letting him come inside. Our hero didn't look at anything closely not wanting to remember the pain and walked over to a worn down wooden shelf that held photo albums, mementos, scrap books and something he needed he looked down at a school pictures book saying Middle school-High school class students picking it up and quickly running for the door closing it behind him letting him run across queens into manhattan as fast as he could but it was early in the morning so even in the city that never sleeps its the only time of day that at least most people are asleep letting him run to the Osborn's penthouse in under thirty minutes tops.

**OSBORN'S PENTHOUSE EARLY MORNING**

Peter stepped out of the shiny elevator and into the crisp clean air of the Osborn's penthouse and walked into the clean as clean can get Kitchen where he saw three women staring at eachother looking like they could be speaking telepathically making shivers run up and down his spine. "erm...did I stumble into the wrong super billionaire penthouse again?" He asked slowly backing away from them.

"AH! Mr. Jiminy you look like your up early" Miss Ayala teased making the two teenage girls giggle a bit.

"miss Ayala well I ran over to the house I use to live in because your last name reminded me of someone and I know its a long shot but I just wanted to show you this to see if he looked familiar too you maybe because he might be a relative or something" said courageously while his legs went limp. then the three women looked at eachother and nodded letting him come over with the book and opened it to a page where only Peter and a young latino looking man were together in a few pictures with the title 'The Two Top Students In School' and looked up to see the three women glare at the book looking like they were about to cry "Miss Ayala... He was your son wasn't he?" Peter asked in a depressed manor

"why did you say he was my son?" Miss Ayala asked looking like she was about to break "miss Ayala and daughters um I need to show you something if you'd follow m?" Peter asked but went out in a demanding way making the three get up and walk with him down a hall into his room watching him as he pulled an old metal suit case to his bed opened it showing them the spider-man suit and two baseball bats and watched as he handed over a bloodied envelope watching there faces go into tears opening it "Ma'am he was the nicest guy I knew...and I looked for the man who killed for over three months almost nonstop...he was a hero he...saved me, at that time I was a clumsy stupid rookie and he helped me so much if it weren't for him i'd either be in prison or be lying dead in the street somewhere" Peter concluded.

"well that was Hector for ya" Miss Ayala smiled before crying more "Ma'am I know you probably can't take anymore of this but he told me to give you this to Ava and tell her it's her time...Ma'am I know this may seem stupid but he told me to train Ava to become the white tiger a better one and maybe bring his death justice" A girl his age in a skin tight green dress walked up to him letting him give her a green tiger looking amulet making the room crumble and break making it into a street

**TEN MONTHS AGO ABOVE THE STREETS OF MANHATTAN**

"so amigo where do you want to go today hell's kitchen?, midtown?, central park?" Hector asked while in white tiger form "really anywhere I just don't wanna be near him i'm pretty sure he's pissed at me for some reason" spidey chuckled a bit

**BOOOOOOM!**

"well I guess it's central park" spidey joked "Duty calls amigo!" White tiger yelled jumping across riged rooftops until they got to central park where everyone was gone and there was no sign of any explosions, any crimes, it was just the regular central park you know and love.

"so you have come tiga I have been waiting so long for this you can't believe it" a man maniacally laughed deeper inside of central park "of all the people hector I never knew you could be a turn on for a guy" spidey laughed before his sense started blaring "GET DOWN!" Peter dove into hector making them fall to the ground dodging a few arrows but barely. for a while the two kept to the ground crawling against the grass taking out the crossbow turrets "well either this guy is a literally a diehard fan or a psycho killer hunter guy" Peter joked getting up from the grass brushing self off as well as hector and both jumped into two separate trees and jumping deeper into the park dodging arrows and spears from turrets until they heard another maniacal before they heard there trees crumbling beneath them making them fall to the ground hard "OI! HECTOR YOU OKAY?!" Peter yelled forcing himself out from under a tree seeing Hector about to be stabbed making him quickly shoot webs at the mysterious mustached man making a red bladed sword fly out of his and before he could do anything a red colored baseball bat flew into his face hearing the mustached assailant yell

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ME! I'M KRAVEN THE HUNTER!" the man yelled picking up his sword red sword

"well mister mustache i'm SPIDER-MAN!" Spidey yelled grabbing both his baseball bats swinging at kraven though he easily dodged them. after a minute of swinging his bats spidey started panting like a dog and stopped only for a moment letting a huge fist crash into his face making him fly into a tree rendering him unconscious

"NOW IT'S ONLY...OU..AN..ME! WHI...GER..." Peter finally fell unconscious and when he woke up he sees a red sword being pulled out of his best friend and a green amulet pulled from his belt letting the man run away into the distance "OI! HECTOR! ARE YOU...UMPH... OKAY!" Peter said stumbling across the ground falling next hector seeing him in a bloody mess making Peter almost puke "Peter take this if my family ever comes to New york find them give them this and...this *shows peter the real tiger amulet around his neck*...Peter tell them I love them and give this to my sister Ava now its her time to be the tiger...Peter teach her the things I taught you and train her to become better than me...than any tiger...Peter...I...Peter...Pet...I-I..." the voice of hector slowly faded and his body went limp skin pale, eyes wide open Peter looked down at his friend starting to cry making him scream in anger ending the hologram

**PRESENT TIME IN THE OSBORN PENTHOUSE**

"I'm sorry I-I couldn't save him...what kind of a hero am I when I can't save my own friend" Peter said angrily tossing his suit case into a wall falling to his bed crying making the three ladies watch this boy in front of them cry for the same reasons as they are making them know that they aren't the only ones in pain.

"Peter thank you for this and thank you for trying your hardest to try and save my brother you have no Idea how much it means to me. but I swear i'll become better than him and avenge him and you have as much of the right to do so too" Ava gave Peter a little and the three ladies left his room like nothing ever happened. Peter chuckled and smiled laying down on his bed _"hey I guess it ain't so bad to make new friends even if one of them is twice my age...but hey I might finally get that S.O.B who killed Hector I just hope he's happy where ever he is now"_

**NEXT TIME THE HIPPY AND THE POWERHOUSE!**

**PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND FEEDBACK EVEN IF YOU'RE SAYING MY STORY SUCKS TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH IT AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO FIX IT**


	3. HIPPY FORTUNECOOKIE AND A POWERHOUSE

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, QUEENS NYC**

Walking down abandoned street were two teenagers making there way through Queens trying to find how to get to midtown.

"So um...Danny you do remember how to get to midtown don't ya?" Luke asked massaging his nose putting off his sunglasses.

"i'm trusting that my instincts will guide us to where we need to go it's never let us down before, has it?" Danny said sarcastically grinning at his big friend

"well your instincts suck, wanna know why?" Luke asked angrily glaring at Danny who in return just narrowed his eyes on him "BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND THE SAME BLOCK FOR A HALF AN HOUR!" Luke shouted echoing through the abandoned blocks "AND THERES NO ONE FOR MILES!"

Just then the two teens heard something a couple buildings down from them, making them run to it like a person to a freshly baked pie. leading them to a not so abandoned gym where they freely walked inside.

"...AND THATS IT FOR PARKER RADIO APPARENTLY THE ONE OF TWO RADIO STATIONS IN NEW YORK AND AS ALWAYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON NEW YORKS FAVORITE RADIO STATION!" a teen yelled flipping a few switches turning off the radio equipment turning around putting on some oldies music before walking out of the room seeing the two teens in front of him "uh can I help you two?" the teen asked suspiciously.

"oh well uh... sorry for intruding we just got lost we're trying to find our way to Manhattan" Danny apologized

"nah it's fine but why are you here in the city that never sleeps? business? Pleasure? both?" Peter asked raising his eyebrows.

"we're trying to find spider-man kay?" Luke sighed crossing his arms leaning against an old boxing rink making Peter get deadly serious making him walk into another room grabbing a two metal baseball bats one red and one blue.

"uh Peter you okay in there friend?" Danny asked walking towards the dusty looking room

"OKAY HOW'D YOU GUYS FIND HUH!? YOU AFTER THE BOUNTY!?" Peter yelled shoving the red bat in front of danny's face making him back up "I don't like saying told you so Luke buuuuut...told you so" Danny gulped

"ANSWER ME!" Peter demanded

"STOP WE NEED YOUR HELP OKAY!?" Luke yelled grabbing the baseball bat from Peters hands.

"well sorry if I don't believe you because usually people who needs spideys help usually get a couple mill so yeah!" Peter shouted at the two with a angry look "so why would you need a wanted New york superhero's help?" Peter asked backing off walking toward a fridge an old fridge next to some punching bags.

"well its just we need to...how can I say this with out embarrassing ourselves... we're new at the superhero business so we need someone ta ya know...train us" Luke sighed letting go some of his dignity along with it and saw peter on a cell phone "WHA...WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!?" luke yelled only getting the hand from peter while he munched down on a ham sandwhich

"uh*munch* hey Norman do rou think I can have ome friends spend the night for a frew days?*munch* oh and do you think you can send*munch*someone to pick re mup?" Peter asked while eating

*oh yes sure the limo'll be at the studio in few minutes meanwhile i'll have some people get the other guest rooms ready, oh and before mrs. Ayala and one of her daughters leave she needs to tell you something so i'll see you in a while*

*click*

"soooo...we're good and I already have one superhero helping so why not two more*wink*but anyway are you two friends oooor...you know i'm not judging but are you guys um a couple?" Peter asked pointing at the two of them making them look at eachother and jump away from the other yelling no at Peter simultaneously "yeeeeah sure you're not anyway a limo'll pick us up any minute so...uh tell me about yourselves what your powers? abilities? you know the usual crap people ask about superheroes" peter asked giving them an obnoxious grin plopping down on an old worn out couch making a cloud of dust come from it

"well I know karate, taekwando mixed-martial arts, etc. and I have an iron fist that also glows" Danny answered showing him a glowing fist

"well I have impenetrable skin, healing factor, super strength, you know all the good stuff, oh and I just look awesome in sun glasses" Luke answered putting his glasses on slowly (trying to look cool)

*beep*beep*

"well that our ride lets go" peter demanded letting the three walk outside to see a long pitch black limo waiting letting the three get in "so um don't freak out when we get there but I live in a penthouse with my best friend so yeah heh" Peter said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "but getting super deadly serious here when we go around doing our "activities" we have to be careful if you guys work with me then you'll become wanted too so if I ever get caught while we're on a mission or something i'm telling you this right now they will come after you with everything these guys have so you run it may be cowardly but even if i'm gone someone has to protect the city and its you and also we might cross some super super badies so be ready for that..."

"should we be writing this down because..."

"nah its fine i'm just trying to say be careful out there" Peter whispered giving them an innocent smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A COUPLE MINUTES LATER IN FRONT OF THE OSBORN'S HOME BUILDING<strong>

"how are you today mr. Parker?" the front desk manager asked bowing his head

"oh i'm fine Stan, keep up the good work by the way" Peter winked giving him a two finger salute before the three boys stepped into the shiny elevator leading to the penthouse.

*DING*

"the three boys stepped out walking into the big penthouse with a huge flat screen in front of them and a personal bar to the side and a long couch in the middle and two woman started walking away from the bedrooms

"jiminy walk with us" an older woman demanded making Peter sigh, turn around almost robotically and walked into the elevator with the two ladies. "So what did you find on this kraven Peter I gave you everything to know about the ayalas since they came into this world now please tell me you found something." the tall mature looking woman demanded not looking at him *HOW RUDE!*

**WARNING LONG POSSIBLY BORING EXPLANATION! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YOUR FAVORITE SUPER EXPLANING SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED HUNDRED YEARS AGO THEN I DON'T KNOW SKIP THIS**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"It might be completely off but over a couple hundred of years ago the russians had a large piece of the west coast of north america but when the english, french, etc. etc. started coming in they quickly took all that land slaughtering lots of innocent and not so innocent russians making them flea and a certain group commanded by this guy kravinoff *peter showed the two a photo of an old painted portrait* traveled through most of the US until stumbling upon an old port now known as New orleans and all of his men and kravinoff himself took over a man of war its like the battle ship of the 16 to 1700's anyway they took it. and after weeks possibly months of nothing but sea and now hungry, tired, and low on moral they stumble upon a little village a village that held ancient powers that were put into amulets. like ava's well see these people thought kravinoffs men were a gift from there gods and took them in gave them food water healed them until they got better and one night the village elder went inside his shack to find kravinoff and his wife you know. making him very pissed making kravinoff and his men leave with food water the essentials but what the villagers didn't know was he and his men were anchored off coast far enough so the villagers couldn't see them why because he had an eye on those crystal amulets that had mystical powers plus they had a huge supply of silver and gold so a few months being anchored they go to land killing every woman, man, and child insight but what I think is that some of those people escaped thus you having the amulet. but that doesn't explain why kraven would want the amulet so badly I know, now heres the good part, Kravinoff and his men steal all of it stocks up so they could be out at sea for years and be a king but one day out at sea british royal navy ship comes into view kravinoff fights them and wins but he has mercy he still needed alot crew so he let them onboard the end. thats all but legend has it there was mutiny aboard the english found the treasure and had a full out war sinkng the ship and all kravinoff's goodies so I was thinking well how would people now that story someone had to tell it to someone so that person could tell someone, so on so forth so what if kravinoff escaped and wanted that treasure that mystical jewels well i think he got back to russia and had a kid and that kid had a kid up till now and maybe that was a family story and kraven got a bit obsessed and started looking for it thus bringing us to this situation" Peter explained turning on the elevator again letting it hit ground floor letting the two ladies get off.

"well nice story jiminy thank you I guess letting you go through family archives was a good Idea" the tall woman smiled devishly at Peter snatching a file from peters hands and walked away.

"Mr. Parka...that woman's pretty weird and scary ain't she?" Stan gulped asking peter

"yeah tell me about it she's a fuckin hand full!" Peter said aloud giving stan a two finger salute before walking into the elevator

* * *

><p><strong>UPSTAIRS IN OSBORN'S PENTHOUSE!<strong>

"...and here's your rooms mr. Cage, Mr. Rhand" the butler said kindly dropping there bags in there room before walking away.

"so I wonder who the superhero spidey's training?" Luke asked looking at danny for an answer who just shrugged "its superheroine" a whisper went into both boys ears making Luke shriek "SWEET CHRISTMAS DON'T DO THAT!" Luke yelled breathing heavily

"hey it's not my fault you scream like a girl anyway who the heck are you two suppose to be turner and hooch? starsky and hutch?..." she asked before getting cut off

"there iron fist because he has an ironfist and power-man because he has all the good powers and cool ones" Peter said nonchalantly making the two boys frown "oh and hey Ava oh yeah guys I forgot we're going to patrol when it hits twelve so meet me at times square at 12:30 in your suits kay? bye! oh and tell Harry to go to dinner without me!" Peter told the still confused group of three before falling out of a large window swinging away

* * *

><p><strong> 12:30 ON TOP OF A LOW BUILDING AT TIMES SQUARE!<strong>

Peter was sitting still back a against a warm air conditioning unit watching JJJ yelling about him *spidey* drinking from a large mcdonalds cup and eating a big mac waiting for his teammates to come by or if thy would *cuz there probably super scared...* "hey Ava" Peter smiled still sitting poking his hand out waving at nothing until white tiger crept out of the darkness and walked in front of peter giving him pouting face which he saw through her skin tight mask "DANG IT! HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M CLOSE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN SEE ME! AND DON'T SAY IT THE PARKER LUCK OR THE PARKER CHARM BECAUSE THATS A BUNCH A CRAP!" she yelled being probably as dangerous as a nuclear meltdown "hmmm...Parker's intuition?" Peter responded chuckling a bit before seeing an angry face through the mask and the next thing he knew his Big Mac was cut in half and hisd rink cut in two making a brownish black liquid splash to the grey rooftop.

"HEY NO FAIR! I WAS EATING THAT AND DRINKING THAT TOO!" Peter yelled back eating rest of the non cut burger and drank the rest of the pop from the sliced drink and got up stretching turning around to see Iron fist and Power-man running and jumping roof to roof to get to spidey and white tiger "okay since everyone is here i'll tell you the rules try 1. try to take out as many criminals as you can with out getting scratches bruises or getting beat to pulp 2. im not talking about jay walkers or litterers but if you save someone from like an accident or a burning building those count too 3. if you get hurt points will be taken off. now since luke is basically invulnerable to damage you'll have to get a better score than me thats why i left early plus you'll have to get a better score than me after this oh yeah every rescue or crimes stopped is 1 point and luke I have 43 good luck plus we'll meet up back here around 2:30." Peter explained getting his phone from his pocket timing it "okay three...two...one...*ptinkt*HEY! THAT WAS MY PHONE YOU FRIGGIN JERK!" Peter screamed into the distance seeing a very common to him arrow sticking into his cellphone.

"TOLD YA I NEVER MISS SPIDER-JERK!" a purple suited man in purple sunglasses yelled before shooting another arrow at spidey who easily dodged it.

"WELL YOU MISSED ME YOU FRIGGIN REJECTED LEGOLAS DOUCHEBAG!" spidey yelled again pulling his mask down pulling out his weapon of choice his red metal bat pointing it at hawkeye

"uh who the heck is he? spidey?" luke asked scratching his head

"oh him well he was kicked out of shield so he basically said fuck it i'll join the avengers and well...he's an avenger now I guess...the story was a lot better and funnier in my head" Peter sighed looking back at the purple suited jerk.

"HEY SPIDER-MENACE I NEVER MISS!" the jerk yelled smiling devilishly making the group look at the arrow seeing it was an unusually big arrow

"...OH SHIIII..FUUU SCATTER!" Peter squeaked making everyone run for cover but it was a little to late making them all get blown into different direction

"..."

Peter got up wobbling looking like he was drunk until he got to his feet and heard loud ringing and muffled voices and his vision was so blurry he was seeing double "tha..that was a d-dirty move da..douchebag!" Peter yelled stumbling around before gaining balance loosing his double vision but still very blurry

"hey when fighting villains there is no such thing as a dirty move" hawk said making Peter find out he was closer than before probably on top of the same rooftop as him and his team

"oh but I know your still pretty dirty ya jerk!" Spidey yelled clearly seeing and hearing now seeing the hole avenger team with hawk *the assvengers team consist of Thor! Iron-man! Hawkeye aka a friggin douchebag. black widow! falcon! and Hulk!*

"what are you up to spider-man are you making an evil team of baddies!?" Iron man's metalic voice yelled through newyork city's october breeze

"what i'm creating are the hopfully next avengers after you pricks go die in a hole somewhere no offence since you guys do save the day a lot" spidey chuckled holding his aching ribs

"sorry if thee do not believe you man of spiders but you will come with thee to the dungeon!" Thor bellowed letting spidey chuckle a bit

"new test guys whoever escapes and looses the avengers for good and is home before 3:00 wins!" spidey yelled making three heroes flee letting spidey stay behind with iron-man and Thor who just stared at spidey to see what his move will be but didn't expect him to put his left hand on his chest and stuck his right hand out pretending to hold something "THOU' SHALL NOT TAKE THEE ALIVE...COPPERS!" Spidey yelled turning his right hand into the rock symbol letting a long web attach to a news helicopter where and lifted his mask a bit to stick his tounge out then pulled it back down giving them a two finger salute!

**HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES BUT HOPEFULLY 18+ SPIDERTHINKER HERE PLEASE GIVE ME CRITICISM BUT THE TYPE THAT HELPS ME WRITE ANYWAY PLEASE COMMENT FAVORITE OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME YOU KNOW ALL THAT STUFF ANYWAY AGAIN... NEXT CHAPTER WILL THE TEAM ESCAPE THE AVENGERS BEFORE 3 AND GET BACK HOME ON TIME!? OR WILL THEY BE CAPTURED AND WILL THEY BECOME MEMBERS OF SPIDEYS TEAM!? OH AND SORRY FOR THE MAJOR SET BACK I'VE EDITING AND FINISHING FEW NEW CHAPTERS I'VE MADE AND I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK**


End file.
